


A Drabble a Day Keeps the Doctor Away

by orphan_account



Category: Original Work
Genre: Did I tag all my OCs like a mad man? Yes, Drabble, Drabble Collection, Multi, Other, yes i did
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-03-18
Updated: 2020-03-22
Packaged: 2021-02-26 15:20:18
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 5
Words: 2,000
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23203876
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: Which is why I am constantly booked with my doctor.(A collection of drabbles that I might update regularly but who knows)





	1. The Greenhouse

Noah: “Why do you even care about these damn plants so much if you’re just going to eat them?”

Selena: “Look - I’m not going to eat them. Why do you think that anyway?”

Noah: “I mean, all I see you eat is that rabbit food mush.”

Selena: “I - These are flowers?”

Noah: “I’m not one to judge if you want to come clean.”

_Selena goes quiet, so Noah has secured some worthy blackmail material. Noah tips his head back, looking at the glass-paned ceiling. From this angle, it looks like there has been a glitch in the matrix. The stars in the sky have turned into the plants seen on every white girl’s Pinterest board._

_But no, this is the school’s greenhouse. Noah has to make a mental reminder to himself to not undermine the school and the vast amount of facilities it has - even though his student council duties have landed everywhere today. Yet, the greenhouse is always a pleasant reminder that his surveillance under Selena will be over in mere moments._

_Still, seeing how dark the sky is, even amongst the evergreen plants, makes the greenhouse a double-edged sword. God, how long have they even been here? Noah feels like his beauty sleep is long overdue. He would take a nap here, but he would rather not wake up to Selena being his sleep-paralysis demon._

Selena: “Alright - that’s us done and - don’t tell me you’ve fallen asleep on me already.”

Noah: “Jeez, Selena - who do you take me for? Some jackass that would fall asleep on our date?"

Selena: “What? Honestly, I don’t understand why you’re even like this.”

Noah: “Aww, c’mon, Selena...I know you have a crush on me~”

Selena: “I swear...Isn’t it time for your bedtime?”

Noah: “Aha - you’re not even denying it this time! I’ll count that as progress!”

Selena: “Noah, you subject me to the same mockery every day. I hate to say it, but I’ve become so used to it that I’ve basically found that resistance is futile.”

Noah: “Heh - I’ll count this as a small victory, anyway. Someday, you’ll come crying to me about how much you have a big female boner for me -!”

Selena: “Sheesh - alright, alright. Let’s just go already.”

Noah: “I keep receipts, you know!”

_Selena has already started making her exit. It seems that Noah's remark was left underappreciated once again..._


	2. Boyfriend Rings

Lucian: “BOYFRIEND?! S-Since when?”

Noah: “Pshaw - you’re so slow, Lucian.”

Ciara: “Looks like someone hasn’t been keeping up with the Kardashians.”

Lucian: “First off, this has FUCK ALL to do with the Kardashians. And, two, what the  _ fuck _ .”

Brandon: “Wow. Lucian, you really are an ignorant farm boy, aren’t you?”

Lucian: “Gak! Just - Just quit it! You’ve thrown all this all at me and... I-I just need a moment to recompose, yes.”

_ They’ve done it. They have finally broken Lucian. It looks like he is having a meltdown in the corner. You can hear the alarm bells going off in his head.  _

Ciara: “Whoa. This is a whole new level of disaster-esque for Lucian... Should I take a photo for the scrapbook?”

Noah: “Wait, not yet…”

Lucian: “Okay, let me get this straight - you and Brandon are... A thing?”

Noah: “Yeah.”

Lucian: “A-Ah…”

Noah: “...”

Lucian: “...”

Noah: “We got boyfriend rings, wanna see?”

Lucian: “Wait... _ What? _ ” 

Noah: “Boyfriend. Rings.”

_ And, living up to his title of the nation’s favourite shithead, Noah brandishes his ring finger in front of Lucian’s face.  _

Lucian: “Those...Are...What even...They’re like…”

Noah: “Pretty sweet, eh?”

Lucian: “I NEED A BREATH OF FRESH AIR THANK YOU VERY MUCH BUT I WILL BE CATCHING YOU LATER BECAUSE  _ PHEW _ -”

_ And with that, Lucian whirlwinds headfirst out of the classroom. _

Noah: “And he’s off.”

Ciara: “I got a pretty good pic of him running off with his tail between his legs.”

Brandon: “You two are something else…”

Ciara: “Oh, c’mon Brandon. Nothing tops screwing with Lucian. Well, maybe messing with Noel - but this has got to be our best prank on him yet!”

Brandon: “Oh, no. I’m not doubting your comedic abilities, it’s just...Hm.”

Brandon: “I’ve got to wonder...Why me though?”

_ Ciara perks up, looking like the Cheshire cat on crack.  _

Ciara: “Mmm! Well well well, you see -!”

Noah: “It’s because Lucian’s scared shitless of you. Now, thank you for your services and here’s your medal and goodbye!”

Brandon: “Tchah - already disposing of me? What a shame -!”

Noah: “Adiós!”


	3. A Jester's Sadness

It happens just like that. Like a meteorite falling from the sky, there comes a rubber. The rubber lands in the bullseye centre of the bouquet. And like lava spitting out of a volcano, flowers explode left, right and centre. 

Daniel: “What... You’ve got to be _ shitting _ me! What the fuck!”

Daniel doubles over, trying to salvage any piece left of the bouquet. 

Now, Lucian isn’t one to feign innocence, but yet he shrinks behind the wall. Lucian wants to slap himself into tomorrow for acting so secretive, so  _ subdued _ . This isn’t par for the course for him.

Lucian sharply exhales. Finally, maybe some sense has been knocked into him. Maybe he’s starting to see the humour in this whole situation because come on, Daniel looks  _ pathetic _ . His efforts are so fruitless, so  _ futile _ .

Yet…

_ Yet _ . That’s exactly it. 

Daniel did nothing in his past life to deserve this. He should be pitied. 

But…

_ But.  _ Lucian did this. I mean, he couldn’t just allow it to happen. 

So…

_ So.  _ That feeling in his throat... It isn’t tears. It’s laughter. 

He won’t cry.


	4. Character Select

Lucian: “Jesus, Maxwell, do you have the oldest switch known to man? Can you get it to hurry up?”

Maxwell: “Well, I got it second-hand so I wasn’t really expecting to run at the speed of light. Thing is Lucian, you’ll just have to wait for it.”

Lucian: “Ugh! But I’ve already been waiting! Look, come on, I bet Kristopher is bored out of his mind sitting here too!”

Kristopher: “I honestly can’t care any less so um...yeah.”

Lucian: “... _ Fine _ . Let’s hold a vote, gentlemen!”

Maxwell: “I already object.”

Lucian: “And I have already ignored your comment. Anyway...Who votes for me to kick the switch? You know, to wake it up.”

Maxwell: “Lucian, what even - No, that’s my switch. Please,  _ no _ . Just... _ No _ .”

Lucian: “Raise your hands if you want me to kick it!”

[no one raises their hand]

Lucian: “Well, since it seems like one person has raised their hand -!”

Maxwell: “Invalid because it was you!”

Lucian: “Still, if one person votes for it, that means I’m doing it -!”

Maxwell: “Lucian,  _ no _ .”

Kristopher: “Seriously, Lucian. I’ll walk out of this, um, room if you do...well,  _ that _ … And I won’t look back, so,  _ don’t. _ ”

Lucian: “I’m sorry, but modern problems require modern solutions -!”

_ Maxwell’s prayers are answered just in time. The loading screen fades to unveil the character select screen. The iconic “Choose your Character” booms off the screen, voiced by the famous...Dramatic voice. _

_ Lucian flies back into his seat, no longer standing up ready to perform taekwondo on the switch. Kristopher and Maxwell both simultaneously let out a sigh of relief.  _

_ Kristopher instinctively picks his character. Lucian purrs over to him and Kristopher shuffles away without missing a beat. _

Lucian: “So, Kris, ever played Smash before?”

Kristopher: “Oh! Uh, yeah, I guess.”

Lucian: “Really? Weird considering you’ve chosen Isabelle.”

Kristopher: “What’s wrong with Isabelle?”

Lucian: “Isabelle fucking sucks.”

Kristopher: “Did you just - excuse me?”

Lucian: “Waste of character space.”

Kristopher: “How can you even say that? Isabelle is good. A very good, er, dog.”

Lucian: “I mean, sure, but - Maxwell, that’s effed up.”

Maxwell: “Hm?”

Lucian: “Let me get this straight - I’m surrounded by both an Isabelle and a Bayonetta main?!”

Maxwell: “Hey - don’t start dissing Bayonetta. She’s still competitively viable, you know.”

Lucian: “Whatever, you horny old man.”

Maxwell: “Owch, that one honestly hurt my feelings. I mean, coming from Lucian.”

Lucian: “Anyway, before we start…”

Lucian: “...Does anyone want to make a bet?”

Kristopher: “What’s the damn bet, Lucian?”

Lucian: “I’m glad you asked, Kris-baby.”

Kristopher: “Um, can I un-ask?”

Lucian: “Okay, Kris, I’ll admit that Isabelle isn’t a pathetic dog if you win - and if you lose, you have to kiss me!”

Kristopher: “Uh, I...That’s…”

Maxwell: “Lucian, could you please not sexually harass Kristopher? Like, just for one minute?”

Lucian: “Sheesh - It’s written all over Kristopher’s face that he wants it. Seriously, it’s fine, Kris if you want to give in~”

Kristopher: “Tchah...Why are you  _ even  _ \- I just...Fucking -!”

Maxwell: “Ah ah ah! How about...I take on the bet?”

Kristopher: “Wait... _ What? _ ”

Lucian: “Whoa - I guess Maxwell wants a turn in my pants today. Sorry, Kristopher, but seems like you have competition. Wait - Are you going to fight over me?”

Maxwell: “Nah, it’s just that I know I’ll fucking destroy you.”

Lucian: “A-Ack! Maxwell did you just - Alright, never do that shit again, please.”

Maxwell: “What?”

Lucian: “You know what, you satan spawn. But I’ll accept the challenge. Besides, high risk comes high reward.”

Maxwell: “Alright, let’s begin, yeah?”

Lucian: “Yeah!”

Maxwell: “And you are way too excited about your impending doom!”

Lucian: “My  _ what _ ? Excuse me, Maxwell, but you’ll be the one crying because you lost. No, wait. You’ll be the one all over me because I won! Yeah! You’ll choke on those words! I’ll  _ make  _ you.”


	5. Orienteering

Noel: “There’s no way I’m going back. Nuh-uh - ain’t happening.”  
Lucian: “Noel, dude. Are you saying that you would rather waste my precious time out here? I’m sorry but I already know full well there’s a smug, cosy hotel that beats being stuck out here!”  
Noel: “Jeez, all I hear is me-me-me! Can’t you just try and understand that I would rather not be seen being hauled like a sack of potatoes?”  
Lucian: “Okay - if you don’t want me to show off how superhumanly strong I am, I’ll just let you wrap your arm around my shoulder or some shit like that but - shit. You know what? Yeah, you’re right. I can’t understand any of this.”  
Noel: “I wish you actually tried, though. I hate this about you - you’re so insanely intelligent, yet you never use any of those brain cells for the greater good!”  
Lucian: “I’ll take the former as a compliment!”  
Noel: “Jeez - and there you go again! You’re so - Ugh! So unreasonable, so selfish - it’s - it’s -!”  
Lucian: “Noel, do yourself a favour and quit running your mouth...I mean it.”  
Noel: “But -!”  
Lucian: “I don’t even get it - how am I the one being unreasonable? You fucking slipped and twisted your ankle! Newsflash - you need medical attention! But no. Someone wants to sit around and be all antsy about it!”

_Noel deflates. He can’t find it within himself to summon up a comeback that would write off everything that Lucian just said as bullshit. No matter how much he wants to twist the knife._   
_Noel sounds like he is being waterboarded when verses in again - his voice akin to a cat being strangled. Yet you can make out his words. And that’s not a merit._

Noel: “You’re right - I fucked up.”  
Noel: “This - I...I took us out here, got separated from everyone else, because I - no, then I fell over...And now…”  
Noel: “This is so humiliating. You’re the last person on Earth I want here - but it’s you. The thing is - I don’t think you’ll understand until I spell it out for you. So here it is.”  
Noel: “I don’t want to go back with you bridal-carrying me because, for once, I wanted to be reliable. Damn, I just wanted to be cool and impressive when we won this stupid orienteering thing and people maybe give me a chance…”  
Noel: “I - I don’t why I’m even telling you all this. It isn’t even helping. It’s not helping at all...But. But.”  
Noel: “But I want to go home. I’m cold and my ankle hurts _really_ bad. Just...Nevermind. It’s not like things are getting any better, huh?”


End file.
